The Princess and The Bandit
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Once upon a time...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** For a change of pace from my major stories from another fandom, I wanted to try writing a story for this fandom with my favourite OTP. I still can't move on from the feels. (๑•́ω•̀๑) Hope you enjoy!ヽ(^◇^*)/

* * *

 _Ever since I can remember, I was always running…_

Rapid, uncoordinated breathing echoed throughout the forest, accompanied with fast and reckless pacing of a couple of heavy feet. A few low-lying branches snapped as a figure passed them by, and when they fell to the ground, they were trampled upon by two more figures that were in pursuit of the former.

"Hey, get back here you little thief!"

"You won't get away this time!"

 _Kah kah kah! These old timers reeaally don't know when to give up~_ The younger, more agile one confidently looked on forward, knowing where to turn, predicting every hindrances that would come his way. No one knew the forest like he does; after all, he always took shelter in its secret hiding places after a grand heist like the one he did just moments ago. An ecstatic grin formed in his lips as he recognized the familiar turn that will ultimately decide his successful escape. _See ya later suckeeeers!_

He was only a few feet away from the decisive turn when he felt ominous auras breathed down his neck. His head slowly turned backwards and his eyes almost fell from their sockets when his gaze met the fiery glares of the shadows who were chasing him.

"Don't you dare underestimate us!" They were flanking each side, allowing zero chances for him to break away. The blazing determination in their eyes even made the usually carefree thief flinch. "You make sure we don't catch you punk, because if we do, you go'n see things you haven't seen before!"

 _Ohhh~ Putting up a fight eh~_ Sweat began to trickle down his throat as his exit drew dangerously close. _Shit. I may have to use a detour. Tsk!_ He was in a tight spot, but it only made his grin grow wider. He loved the thrill of adventure, and the place that he'll be venturing into is an area that's restricted to all who were born outside its borders. Erasing all thoughts of dread, he sighed hard and made a sharp turn opposite of the path he originally aimed for. The path was wide open but no light shone on it because of the trees that stood at each side. There was no sound, nor smell that emanated from that path, only darkness. _Kah kah! Go ahead and follow me, you stuck-up geezers!_

Blindly charging forward, he dived into the unknown where those who dared enter did not return. One of the two who were in pursuit, after identifying the choice that the foolish thief made, started to lessen his speed.

"Let him go!"

The other one, who was also at top speed, looked back and upon seeing the grim look on his friend's face, stepped on the brakes of his feet. The former walked up to the latter who was standing at the entrance of the great obscurity that consumed the daredevil.

"You sure about this? He'll die out there."

The older of the two shook his head and let out a hundred days' worth of sighs. "It's not like his life is any better here."

With each figure casting a lingering look on the forbidden path, they turned their backs and trudged grudgingly back to where they came from, without their prized prisoner.

 _Ever since I can remember, I was always hiding…_

Haa… Haaa… After running for half-an-hour, I took a five minute rest at a small clearing in this dense forest. For some reason, this was the only patch of land that was illuminated by sunlight, everywhere else was as dark as if night had already settled. The moment I sat under a blossoming plum tree that stood in the midst of the clearing, I released all of the tension that has been straining my muscles. Ugh. I'm getting old for this shit. It seems the guards have stopped chasing me. Well, who wouldn't, I'm in the so-called restricted area of the forest after all. Thinking about it, this place ain't so bad. It's just darker, I guess. I wonder what the entire fuss was all abou— My nose twitched as I picked up an unfamiliar smell. I looked around and behold, glowering eyes at every corner. Sigh… This day just keeps getting better and better~ Deep, menacing growls began to fill the once serene area, threatening me to leave; but I'm no coward! There's nothing that could—

Shit! They just came out of… everywhere! So there's a reason why they call this the forbidden forest~ Kah kah kah! The feeling of elation and adrenaline began to fill my chest once again as I ran for my life for the second time today! The creatures that were chasing me are far more sinister and uglier compared to the ones that chased me before. They had monstrous appearances; one group was red in color and looked like a gluttonous pig, fat and lumpy, while the others has grey complexion and seemed like walking sticks. If demons had faces then they would like these monsters. I would've turned back and fight, but there was a whole horde of 'em! I couldn't possibly face them all. So, I ran. I ran, and ran. Even though my muscles moaned and screamed in pain, I still ran. I don't know what part of the forest this is now. It's so dark, I can barely see, but I can still feel the monsters chasing me. They were so close, so dangerously close. I squinted my eyes to see ahead, but there was nothing, only darkness. My heart pounded in my chest like it was about to explode.

Am I going to die? Ahh~ What a shitty life I lead. The only thing I ever did was steal. Steal to survive in this hellish world. I never wanted to live like this, but what can I do? It would be so much better if I would just disappear… All the pain, the memories, take them away from me. I closed my eyes slowly and jumped forward into the abyss.

I feel lighter now. My surroundings felt so warm; the air is sweet and the birds are singing such beautiful tunes. I never thought I'd end up here. I thought I'd end up someplace where thieves and criminals go. I am flying. I'm free— Ugh! I crashed down face first into the ground. Shaking my head of dirt and dust, I straightened up and looked back to where I came from. What greeted my eyes was a tall, huge wall of grass that stretched on for miles at the side. I can hear the monsters grumbling underneath their breath on the other side. Maybe this was some kind of holy ground that no evil thing could enter… I stuck my tongue at them and merrily moved on forward.

The new surroundings dazzled me. There were blossoming fruit trees everywhere, shrubs of every kinds of berries, freshly cut lawn of grass, and little creatures moving freely without a care in the world. It's only when I saw a pond of shimmering water that my throat felt dry. How many days has it been since I drank fresh, clean water? I cautiously approached the pond and before I took a lick, I examined my reflection on the water. A pair of weary crimson eyes looked back at me with curiosity. My silvery white coat has been dirtied by dust and grime. I may need to take a bath after I drank this water. Well, without further ado~

I suddenly heard rustling in the background. Alarmed, I jumped back and bared my fangs to the direction where I heard the noise from. Towering over me was a human who was just as surprised as I am.

 _Ever since I can remember, I was always lying…_

"How did you enter this garden?" The human asked in a surprised yet gentle voice.

Normally, other creatures are not able to understand humans because we speak in different languages, but somehow, I am able to understand the human tongue. Maybe it was the effect of a poisoned shroom that—out of hunger and desperation—I ate a few months ago.

I scoffed and growled my answer. What do you care? You won't be able to understand me anyway.

The human was a little girl who was just above a meter tall with a head of blonde strings that lightly touched her bare shoulders. She wore a flowing white one-piece sleeveless dress that was obviously too long for her, making her appearance much more like that of a child. I do not understand their clothing sense at all. She was a plain human child, but her eyes… They seemed much older and wiser than what her appearance suggested. They were a brilliant gold, and they reflected my entirety.

A pitiful, pathetic fox.

 _Ever since I can remember…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Today, I had her…_

The human looked at me curiously, like it was the first time for her to see a fox in her entire lifetime.

"I've never seen a real fox before…" She mused as her eyes sparkled in interest.

Nailed it. Wait! What am I thinking? I must escape somehow… but who am I kidding? It's just a little girl. Shouldn't she be afraid of me instead? And there's something she has that I want. It shouldn't be so hard to steal. Kah kah kah! I crouched down low and shook my shoulders. My claws scraped the ground to gain friction as I set my sight on the prize.

Not knowing what was going on, the human placed her hands on her knees and leaned forward. "Hey, do you want to play?"

Wrong move, foolish human. Wrong move. You just made my job a whole lot easier~ Kah kah! Here's what's happening! With a sharp breath, I jumped from side to side towards the human to confuse her and after that second leap, I pounced forward with my claws sticking out for them to attach to her hands. The prize that I was aiming for was safely nestled in her fingers and I have to claw them out! She yelped in pain once my nails were buried in her skin and I immediately took what's mine from her hands. Grinning, I jumped away from her bloodied hands with the prize in my mouth. However, when my feet landed on the grass, a shooting pain in my legs made me freeze for a second. I nervously stared at my hind legs and my eyes widened when I saw blood profusely come out of a gaping wound. Who could've have— The girl? No, she couldn't have. She didn't have any weapons on her, she doesn't have any claws either. Must be the guards, or the monsters that chased me before. Anyway, I should get away from the girl and find shelter first. Looking back at the huge wall of grass at the back, I decided I can't go that way because the monsters may have known that I was injured. There's no other choice. I have to stay in this garden for a little while to heal. I half-ran, half-limped away from the girl with the prize between my incisors and searched for some shrubbery I can make myself comfortable in.

After searching for hours, I finally settled inside a small cavern that was protected by a thorny rose bush situated underneath a blossoming almoca tree that was a few meters away from the pond. I had to choose an area close to clean water because I need it to survive. I can't do much in my condition. Not to brag but I can live off with only water for a couple of weeks~ Ugh. It's my first time to have this kind of injury. I was careless. Putting that aside, I coughed up the prize that I stole from the girl. It was a sandwich. And a good-looking, sweet-smelling sandwich at that! I gobbled up the sandwich in the blink of an eye! Ahhh~ How many days has it been since I ate something this decent? Maybe a month perhaps? Of course I stole it too. You can neve… Huh… I can't… I'm slee—

 _Next day, still had her…_

Why does the pond seem so far? The heat is so damn unbearable! Shit. A few more steps… There you go. I finally reached the pond after heaven knows how long it took. The cool water somehow refreshed my aching throat, but the heat is still unbearable! I'm like a walking barbecue here! Should I just fall in and take a bath? Ugh… I don't want to ruin my drinking water though. As I weighed my options, there was a loud rustling from behind me. I turned towards the noise and snarled when I saw the same human girl again. She was looking at me from head to toe, and when she noticed the discoloration in my hind legs, her eyebrows furrowed.

I don't need your pity, human! I growled menacingly.

I was about to run for it again, when I saw something in her hands. Aside from the dressings that covered her wounds from yesterday, there was a whole lot of food nestled in her fingers. Kah kah kah! Stupid human! Wanna have a taste of my skills again, eh? When will you ever learn~? With a grin, I crouched down low and shook my shoulders. I jumped from side to side and when I made the decisive leap, the pain that haunted my dreams crept up and bit me in the ass! I was knocked out of my wits mid-leap, and I fell down the ground with a loud thud. My eyes grew weary and things got blurry. The last thing I saw was her bandaged fingers.

 _Pretty sure, I had her…_

They say that animals don't have the capacity of dreaming because we don't formulate thoughts in our heads. I say screw 'em! Because, for as long as I can remember, I was always dreaming. I dream of glory, freedom, all the food I can eat. I didn't have to steal in my dreams and I get to drink barrels of ale, a special kind of water the humans enjoy to drown themselves in. It was my kind of heaven~ No thugs, no guards, nobody else, but me—

"I'm here too, though."

 **Huh?** I crossed my brows as I heard a response. Nobody has access to my thoughts, but me alone! My eyes wandered the usual surrounding in my dreams, but there was no one around. **Bastard, who're you? Show yourself!**

"How rude."

I swiveled to the direction of the voice and my jaw dropped to the ground in surprise Underneath a blossomingalmoca blossom tree, a familiar-looking girl stood with her hands on her hips and a pout on her lips. **WHAT?! Why're you here? Nobody's supposed to be here besides me! Wai— Why can you understand me? You're a human!**

The girl let out a small giggle and bravely walked up to me with a smile. "Are you not a human as well?"

I averted my eyes from her small stature as I snorted. Yeah, I'm human. A tall, handsome, muscular human. Kah kah kah! In dreams, at least. I was always fascinated with them and I want to be them, because… well, they can do everything! They come up with such crazy and brilliant ideas. I bet, if I'm human, I wouldn't have to steal just to have a bite to eat~

"A silver for your thoughts?"

My head started to move towards her, but froze when I saw her face a few inches away from mine! Gah! I jumped back, scowling. She was hovering in front of my face! **What're you doing? Why're you here?!**

The girl let out that annoying giggle again and floated towards me. " Maybe because of the guilt that's been eating away at your conscience ever since the moment you injured my fingers?"

 **Keh! Don't flatter yourself. I've beat a lot of things in my lifetime. Humans, animals, they're all the same~**

"Hmmm~" She had this smile on her face. A smile that's beginning to piss me off, because I can't help myself from staring at it. "What do they call you?"

 **Thief. Punk. Bastard. Asswipe. You name it.**

Little miss sunshine shook her heads after hearing those names. Well, excuse me for my poor manners and wrong conduct. They don't teach Etiquette 101 here in the woods.

"A proper name. Surely, you have one."

 **Never had one.** I replied almost lowered her head, disappointed huh? Get used to it. Kah kah kah! My chest began to feel light. I never had a conversation with someone this long before. Even for a figment of my imagination. Huh, it's weird, and a little bit on the crazy side. At first, it's funny when I think about it… Haha… Nah, it's downright hilarious! HAHAHAHAHA! She moved towards me again, her head inclined to the left in innocent curiosity. I've never laughed like this since… since ever! She must think I'm a loony~ Well, since we're already talking, might as well play along. **How 'bout you, kid?**

"I'm not a child," she puffed, her hands on her hips again. "At least, not that I know of. As for your question, we're not _that_ acquainted yet for you to have knowledge of my name, or practically anything about me. Remember, I'm just a figment of your imagination."

Tsk! Know-it-all. So, she's as good as what I know about her huh? That's boooring~ I plopped onto a comfy cushion and looked at her. She's so little, but she's not a kid? That can't be right.

"You should really take care of yourself, you know."

 **Huh! What do you care?** I spat as I stretched out all my limbs. It's so weird because I never felt heavy in my dreams before. Ughhh. I instantly curled up into a ball when I felt a sudden chill cover my entire body. **Heeey, don't you think it got a little nippy in here?**

Her lips were moving, but no sound came out of it. My vision started to get blurry again, just like the time when I…

 _I swear, I had her…_

In the real world, I was shivering. My teeth were chattering, yet it's damn hot! My vision is so hazy that I can't make out anything except for the outlines of my surroundings. It was almost dark out; the shadows of the trees casting long dark images onto the ground that was painted orange by the remaining rays of the sun. I am in my makeshift shelter, the cavern under the almoca tree. It was quiet, except for a soothing melody that started to echo in my ears. It was faint at first, like a bee buzzing around, but it grew louder, more refined. Shouldn't birds be sleeping in their nests right now? Where's this sound coming from? As the music played further, I found that it wasn't created by birds after all. There were words in the melody, and fowl can't talk. I squinted my eyes and swayed my head from side to side in attempt to find the source of the song. What I saw was a ball of gold first, then details started to appear. White flowing dress, hair the color of wheat, and her eyes… I-I'll burn my eyes if I look at them any longer. It's like I'm looking at two suns… Wait—! Have I gone out of my mind?! It's the girl! And she's… she's holding me in her arms!

"Hey, now… Shh…"

'Shhh' my ass! I'm not sitting around here, waiting 'til you kill me! I struggled against the cocoon of cloth that she trapped me in. Ugh! If I only had my strength, I would've escaped here in a heartbeat! Who knows what she'll do to me next! Humans… I know what they do to my kind. I hate humans, but I want to be them, because if I'm human, I can do anything I want! Gah! If only she didn't wrapped me in so tight— Oh! Ohhhh~ Her fingers are about to grab my snout! Oh no, you don't! I growled and opened my jaws wide enough to bite all of her bandaged fingers off. She's really begging me to carve new wounds onto her hands~ The moment her fingers were in position, I quickly snapped my jaw to lock her hands into my mouth. That'll teach her!

"It's alright… You'll be fine. I'll take care of you."

Shit! MISSED! Her hands moved up from my jaws to my head. She was caressing it like she was comforting me! Hypocrite! You humans can't be trusted. I struggled, wriggled, pushed and shoved, but my attempts were futile. I refuse to die like this! I have so many things to do! Things to see! I need to escape!

"I won't give up! I won't let you die!"

I froze. Let me… die? After the constant struggling, my foot suddenly wriggled free. It was the injured one. I looked down and saw that it was all bandaged up. It wasn't even stinging anymore.

"Here, drink this."

Outlines of a small bowl appeared in front of my face. In it was a golden liquid, with the same color as her eyes. I sniffed it and melted. It smelled so delicious~ It reminded me of a kind family of humans that gave me a bowl of food, just like this one. I never thought I could find another human that has the same degree of kindness that they have. At first, I refused. I know it wasn't poisoned, but it would hurt my pride if I receive something from her after what I've done. However, seeing her smile at me gently, like I had done nothing wrong in the world, made me accept anything she would've given me, be it something that could kill me. The second that liquid touched my lips, my chest tightened. Ah… As I thought, it was delicious.

"Thank you."

What are you saying, you idiot. That should be my line. I slowly turned towards her and stared at her directly in the eyes. There was no fear in them, only gentleness, only kindness. I lowered my gaze to her bandaged hands. I'm sorry. I softly tapped my nose on them and licked the outlines of the bandages. I'm so sorry.

"You're welcome."

She was so warm, so warm that I found myself falling asleep again. I wish you'd stay, if only… for… a little while…

 _This time, she had me…_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hi, dearest readers~ I forgot to update this yesterday! Yes, as you would've guessed, I update every Tuesday for this particular story. I hope you enjoy reading every bit of it as I enjoy writing~ Please let me know what you think as well! By the way, there are a few chapters left until the end so... :))

* * *

 _The living and the dreaming dwell in the same plateau…_

 **You again, huh.** Golden eyes sparkled as I acknowledged her face gazing down at mine. Here I am, laying down beside my river of ale, drinking to my heart's content, and this girl shows up again. **Is this gonna be a regular thing?**

"You tell me~" She answered playfully whilst hovering round and round me like a fish. "Did you know that dreams are a reflection of your heart's deepest desires?"

 **Keh! Cheeky little—** I scoffed at her, but I couldn't deny what she said. Somehow, I wanted someone around who I could talk to because ever since I can remember, I was always on my own. Lazily, I sat up and gave her a bored look. **Haaaa~ You're only good as I remember you, though. You aren't even the real thing.**

"Perhaps," she replied with a small smile. Her voice is soft but it was meaningful, like she was hiding something behind that immaculate façade of hers. She stopped floating around now, and quietly sat beside me. The differences between our bodies was huge. She was a little pipsqueak compared to me. She looked so fragile. "Hey, how did you come by my garden?"

Shrugging, I threw my head back to look at the clouds that passed by. **I dunno. I was running away from some guards that took me in for stealing some wild berries. They're heavily protected, and for a good reason! Maaan~ Now that I think about it, those berries are something! They are made into the best ale that humans drink. You can only get that ale from this town called Aberdeen. Since I can't steal ale myself, I thought I'd settle with the berries instead~**

As I rambled on, the girl just patiently listened to me and sometimes replied with enthusiastic oohs and ahhs. She was really into my story, sincerely taking in every detail, and laughed at every joke I cracked. It felt kinda nice to be paid attention to, and not in the way that I had to do something sinister. It's the first time for me to just sit with somebody and pour all my thoughts out. In a way, my shoulders lightened. It was like I have been carrying such heavy weights and they were finally lifted.

"It's already morning~ Why don't you wake up, and continue the story?"

I rolled my eyes at her. **Huh, as if. I bet your real self wouldn't even be there when I open my eyes.**

She didn't reply, but instead gave me that knowing smile. And with that, I woke up.

 _Day 1, The wheat fields have nothing to say to me…_

See? What did I tell her…

When I opened my eyes, the girl wasn't there. I'm alone again, as I will ever be. I slowly crawled out of the cocoon of cloth that she left me and trudged my way out of my thorny sanctuary. It was already noon and my throat was as dry as a desert. The heat wasn't as hellish as yesterday, but I still had to put in effort in order to reach the pond because of my limp legs. C'mon~ Just a little more… When the shrubberies parted and the path to the pond became visible, my eyes widened in surprise. Well, shit…

"Good morning~"

There she was, sitting on a red checkered cloth by the pond, beaming like she always does in my dreams. Beside her was a basket full of food that made my mouth water. I swallowed hard as the food sparkled in my eyes. Slowly, warily, I approached the pond first and took in a few licks, looking at her direction every now and then to check if she would do something funny. She was watching my every move, still with that smile on her face. When I had drank my fill of water, her hand suddenly moved towards the basket. I jumped back, slightly showing my teeth just to let her know I'm alert to any kind of movement. This didn't unnerve her though. Oh! Her hand disappeared in the basket, and it reappeared with a bowl of delicious looking food. She gradually leaned towards me and placed the bowl at a distance of three feet that parted us. The girl then returned back to her original position and took a sandwich from her basket. I sniffed the air where the bowl was located, and then slowly moved towards it, my eyes shifting from the food to the girl who was taking small bites from her sandwich. When I was close enough, I took a sliver of meat that was hanging at the side and immediately bounced back a few feet away from the bowl again.

Hmmm~ No reaction, eh. I let the meat slide down my throat and licked my chops. As she was drinking from some canister, I approached the bowl again and this time I stayed to eat what's left of the food. A grin crept up my lips as I saw her smiling to herself. She must be overjoyed by this development. It's too early to celebrate, little girl. After I hogged down the food, I gave her a quick look before half-limping, half-running back to my burrow.

 _Day 2, By which we call a rose…_

She's a weird one.

Most humans, when an animal has hurt them, would kill the animal, or stay away from them because any form of trust would be completely destroyed at the moment when pain is already involved. However, the girl was still here. Strange isn't it? When I lumbered across the familiar path towards the clear pond, her fragile little back greeted me.

In all honesty though, I'm the real weird one in this scenario. I should've ran away already because my strength has returned to me. I was always a fast healer. But… why? Why am I still here? Is this what they call gratitude? I never had any feelings nor experienced circumstances that I needed to be thankful before. There was a teeny tiny voice within me that told me to stay, that my work here wasn't done yet.

"Good morning~"

Ah, she noticed me. She once again took out a bowl of food from her basket and for the first time, laid it down next to her. Getting pretty bold, huh~ Oh, well, as long as I get food, aaaand she looks pretty weak, so I can easily overpower her and hightail out of here if things go sour. Taking time and caution, I sneaked onward, only aiming for the food bowl that she presented to me. There were different kinds of meat and fish, each carefully prepared and cooked to perfection. Wow~ Eating decent food for two days in a row now~ I scarfed down the meal in two seconds flat.

"You seem to be in high spirits now," she whispered in attempt to not scare me off with the happiness and excitement that's bubbling in her voice. "Thank goodness."

I stared at her blankly and walked over to the pond to wash off the residual scraps of meat that were stuck between my teeth. After one final lick, I turned towards my burrow and attempted to walk back. The girl looked on dejectedly as I carefully took my steps forward. I'm guessing she thinks I'm going back to my makeshift home again. A sly grin appeared in my lips as I circled once, twice and finally, I lied down on the grass and started to clean my fur. It's not like I want to be around her, it's just, I need to clean my fur and it would do me good to have some sunlight and exercise. It just so happens that she's there.

"What do they call you?" My eyes moved ever so slightly in her direction. It was the same question that she asked me in my dream. "Oh, how rude of me. I should properly introduce myself first."

Here it comes. I always wondered what her name was.

"I'm Elaine," she chirped as she beamed brightly at me; her smile, almost blinding my eyes. Physically, it was impossible, but that's how I felt at the moment. "What about you?"

 _Day 3, To you, I am nothing more than a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes…_

I can hear footsteps. It belonged to a human. If it were only an ordinary human, I wouldn't have cared much. This was a different set of feet though. These were footsteps I could discern in the midst of a hundred thousand other footsteps. Why? Because it belonged to her…

"Ban? Baaan~"

So, I had a name. No, she gave it to me. In the past, I didn't care if I didn't have a name. I've lived all my life without one, and I always thought I'd never need one. But, this name mattered because she gave it to me. Only me. It's proof that I exist, that my existence meant something to somebody, because if I didn't have any name, I would be like any hundred thousand other foxes.

How did she give this name to me? Well, it happened yesterday afternoon, a few hours before the sun disappeared in the horizon.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"What about you?"_

 _The little girl waited patiently as the fox licked his whole body clean, his silvery white coat shimmered under the sunlight after he was done. The fox stared at the girl for a few seconds and stood up again with the girl following suit. He faced her and crouched down low. After moving his shoulders and clawing the ground, he made a series of quick, precise leaps around her. He was so fast that he left afterimages that really surprised her. This went on for a few minutes until the fox stopped momentarily and made one great leap towards the little girl. When the fox landed on all four feet, he looked back at the girl with a little wooden ball in his jaws._

"Oh! You noticed my gift~" Impressed, the little girl knelt in front of the stealthy fox and held out an inviting hand. He hesitated at first, but gradually, he took careful steps towards the girl and instead of placing the ball on her open palm, he proceeded to rub his cheek on her hand. Blushing in delight, the little girl slowly placed all of her fingers on the fox's silky fur. "You're one skillful little bandit… Ban… Bandit Ban! Doesn't that sound catchy?"

 _The fox just stared at her blankly, seeming unaware of what's happening, but seeing her smile so brightly, one could almost tell the fox smiling as well._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"There you are Ban!" The girl was running towards me with both her arms waving up in the air. Heh, what an idiot~ She'll trip if she doesn't watch where she's going. Huh. What's this…? My lips curved on their own. "Baaan~ I brought a book—! GYAAAH!"

Ah! She fell. Shaking my head, I walked over to her as she sat up with a big grin on her face. She's too much for me!

 _Day 4, To establish ties…_

"Hey, Ban, it's you~" Huh! I snorted at the picture that Elaine has shown me. It was a handmade drawing of a common woodland fox. That animal couldn't possibly compare to me. I'm the only me in this world~ Kah kah kah! "But, Ban really is one of a kind~"

My face grew hot at that last comment. You didn't have to say that out loud! Though, it is true~ Kah kah kah! Can't deny facts~ Ugh, my heart is beating faster than usual. Anyway, what page were we in? I flipped the paper to reveal the next picture in the book. Oh!

"Aberdeen Ale," Elaine read out loud. "Wild berries found in the forest next to the town of Aberdeen are the prime ingredient for making the town's most prized ale. It's the perfect mixture of bitter and sweet that will make you forget your whole existence."

Wow, this book is spot on! My mouth started to water at the very image of the wild berries. Ahhh~ What I'd give to have a taste of that Aberdeen Ale again~

"Everybody says their own ales are the best. I prefer Aberdeen Ale over everything else though," Elaine stated out loud. For a second there, she gleamed in my eyes. A girl after my own heart. I knew something was special about her~ "Hahaha! What am I saying? For someone whose weak at alcohol, knowing these things is kind of useless, right?"

Hahaha! Now that I think about it, that's actually true~ Waaaait a minute… Is she even allowed to drink? When I look at Elaine, I can't help but see her as an eleven-year-old.

"I've never tasted the wild berries before…" She murmured softly as her fingers traced the drawing of the fruit.

I shrugged as I turned the pages again. That can't be helped. After all, no one can ever get their hands on those wild berries willy-nilly. The humans who had gathered enough berries to turn them into ale were lucky. I've heard hordes of 'em got lost in the forest while searching for the exquisite fruit. It would take someone whose familiar with the forest's tricks and hidden paths to get close to the one place where the berries grow in heaps. Someone like… me? Kah kah kah!

"I wonder what they'd taste like."

I paused momentarily, and turned to look at Elaine's face that was filled with longing.

 _Day 5 , Intermission…_

"Ban? Baaaaan~?"

A girl's whimsical voice resonated among the leaves of the fruit bearing trees that surrounded the pristine garden. It was noon, lunchtime. The girl had a basketful of food in her right arm and her golden eyes looked to and fro in search of a particular silvery white fox. She had walked around the garden thrice, all the while shouting his name, but there was never a response. Exhausted, the girl flopped under the almoca tree, in front of the cavern that was protected by a thorny rose bush. With a broken heart, she stared at the empty shelter with sadness.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye."


	4. Chapter 4

_Day 5,_ _The stake that sticks out gets hammered down_

Everything is silent, except for the occasional flapping of feathers from the birds overhead, or the sound of snapping twigs and rustling of leaves as I passed by. As usual, I was running. The wind at my feet, the rush of adrenaline throughout my body; it was an all too familiar feeling of a chase. Although, at the moment, I am not the pursuer nor the one being pursued. There are no guards nor monsters behind me who would be more than willing to strike me down and wear my coat around their necks like a freaking trophy. No… I have an even more difficult challenge ahead. Now, I'm racing against time.

4 days. It would take exactly 4 days for an average human to reach the grove where the wild berries flourished. Ha! If it were me, it would only take 2 days~ Everything's different now though. I don't have the luxury of taking up too much time in getting those wild berries. In fact, I started to run as early as last night just to get back before this day ends… but I still have a long way to go. If possible—no, I need to go back today! There's somebody waiting for me. I'm sure Elaine would be so surprised if I give her the berries~ I can't wait to see her face! Kah kah kah!

Eh? Wait a minute… I turned back to where I came from. Why do I have a gnawing feeling that somebody's watching me? There's this faint scent and an even fainter presence that's leaping from tree to branch to shrub in my pursuit. Guards? Monsters? Ugh. Can't shake 'em off that easily huh? Concentrating at the task at hand, I doubled my speed and made a mess of my movement. If he couldn't read my actions, he'll be confused and he'd let me go~ Hahaha! Eat my dust pipsqueak!

Just as I was about to celebrate my win against the small fry, I can sense him speed up as well and he's gradually catching up. Oy oy oy~ Aren't you a persistent little bug? Ahhh~ I have no time to play with you! I guess I should be serious now. Licking my lips, a grin formed on my mouth as I prepared my secret technique. I didn't want to use this, but I have no choice. I need to finish what I've set to do in the shortest time possible. Focusing all of my energy on my hind legs, I stomped on the ground so hard and sprinted forward. I was moving so fast my surroundings blurred as I passed them. When I no longer sensed the parasite, I gradually lost speed. Haaaaah~ I can feel my nerves tensing, and my extremities trembling. It was such a long time since I used that technique. I'm losing my touch~ No matter! Look~ I'm hereee~

No matter how many times I visit this place, it will never cease to amaze me. Wildberry Grove. It was a small piece of land, 5000 square meters to be exact. However, it was teeming with fruit bearing trees everywhere. It's wild berry heaven~

Hmmm… I raised my nose into the air before stepping within the borders of the grove. It seems the geezers aren't here today. Lucky~ Usually there are guards who are roaming about the grove to protect the fruit, but since they're missing-in-action might as well take the berries from the outrageously large tree at the center. I've heard it produces the best fruit. And don't I deserve the best? Ha ha ha ha! Confident that no one's around to stop me, I walked towards the huge tree with a spring at every step. Ohh~ This reminds me of a song about Aberdeen Ale. How did it go again~?

A lick will add ten years to your life. A swallow will add a hundred. Drink it all and you'll live forever~

I hummed the song as I jumped from tree branch to tree branch to get to the highest point. They say berries that grow at the top of the tree are the most delicious ones around since they get to be showered by sunlight first and the air is fresh and unpolluted. Hmmm~ I've never felt this excited and fulfilled before! I feel like I'm going to accomplish something grand~ After getting a branch of berries at the topmost portion of the tree, I hurriedly leaped down with my prize between my teeth. Now, time to go back! How about that? This is easier than I thought~

"Not so fast, thief."

Oh shit! Before I could look back to greet the geezers, a stinging pain struck the back of my head and everything blacked out.

 _If you don't sleep properly, you won't grow up…_

"Ban. Baaaan~"

 **Ugh.** When I fluttered my eyelids open, I can see golden eyes blinking at me with curiosity. **Elaine… It's you.**

She puffed her cheeks and placed her hands squarely on her hips. "Who else could it be?"

I tried to move, but for some reason, every part of my body was sore. So, I lay there, every last bit of me was facing the everlasting blue sky of my dreamland. She sat beside me, her head tilted to the side at my lack of response. Even if it was just Dream Elaine, I find myself unable to look at her. After all, I failed. I should've been back by now; but, look at me. Those geezers gone done me in. By the time I wake up, I'll be in some kind of prison, or worse, maybe this time, I wouldn't be able to wake up anymore. Ahhh~ This sucks.

"Ban?" She slid closer to me, but I turned the other way, my back facing her. "Baaaan~"

The moment she started shaking me gently, I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly turned to her and enclosed her tiny, fragile body within my arms. She's so small. **Maaan, you're really annoying! Can't you tell I'm tired?**

She tried to look up at my face, but I pressed my head to hers so she couldn't see me like this. Pathetic. Worthless. Stupid. Heh. Why did I even—

"Hey, Ban… Why did you go?"

I paused. Should I tell her? Well, it wouldn't matter anyway. **I wanted to give you some wild berries. You really looked like you wanted them. I wanted to surprise you~ You've given me so much, Elaine, that maybe, if I give you something that you wanted, we would be even.**

She let out a small sigh, but then giggled lightly. Is she mocking me? I was wrong though. When she placed her palm on my cheek, I knew, she wasn't capable of any of that stuff. She is light. At times like these, she shines so brightly that I have to look away. Even if that were the case, can I still stay by her side?

"Ban, there's no competition. I do these things, not because I want to gain anything. I do what I do, because I want to. Because these past few days are the most memorable ones I have. And no amount of berries can surmount to that. You've given me so much more, than what I gave you. The memories you gave me are my precious treasures."

My eyes widened at what she just said. I know this is only a dream, and what she's saying are the words that I wanted to hear. But… why does it seem so real? Little by little, my chest grew tighter. It was like something was growing inside me and it wanted to burst out. I'm afraid. For the first time in my entire life, I'm scared of this feeling that began to take over my entirety. Will I lose myself? I pulled her body close, much closer than before, like it was the only thing that holds me together.

"Ban, it's time to wake up."

 _Day 6, To either find a way or make one_

"For the sin of trespassing into private property, you are therefore sentenced to lifetime imprisonment in Baste Dungeon. Case dismissed! Get this filth out of my sight!"

Keh! I spat. That damned owl. Who does he think he is?! If there weren't so many guards here, I'd rip his wings off. Ugh… I need to escape somehow.

When I woke up, it was already past dawn the next day. My deadline had gone, and worse, I'm stuck in this ersatz government of woodland animals. I don't have time for lifetime imprisonment. I have to go back!

I struggled. I tried every move necessary for me to shake off all of the thugs that are guarding me. I managed to disable some of them, but there were too many! For every guard I took down, I was injured in turn. In the end, they ganged up on me just so that I wouldn't resist anymore. After I was beaten to a bloody pulp, they threw me in a dark burrow where even light couldn't enter. It was so dark. There was no sound. Nothing.

What should I do? I'm beginning to panic. It's already noon and I'm still here in this dark dungeon. Should I bite off my legs so that I could escape these vines? Gaaaaah! My heart's pumping against my chest, and there's this sound of clacking that's been ringing in my ears for a while now. I'm going insane. No… calm down. I've escaped prisons of any kind numerous times already. This one's no different.

"This place sure is heavily secured."

Wait. Voices?

"Naturally. He is a criminal known for terrible crimes of theft and extortion."

"But, he still escaped after being captured for 33 times?"

"That's right. We don't know how it happened. The guy is not… normal."

"Hmmm. What a coincidence."

"Huh?"

"Please open it."

The stone that was supposed to be the door that enclosed me slowly rolled to the side, and the light that came rushing in cast a long shadow of a creature on the ground of my cell.

"Huh, is it lunchtime yet? You better not give me shit like all the other prisons I've been to. They say it's life imprisonment, but they're clearly want to do me in— Is that… a lizard?"

I squinted my eyes so that I could adjust to the sudden brightness. Standing in front of me… was a newt.

"Hey you, get up."

I raised my brows at the scrawny little thing. "Haaaa? I'm not taking orders from some chameleon."

The iguana sighed hard and flexed his scrawny little arms. "I guess I'll have to force you then."

Kah kah kah! He has a sense of humour, I can give him that. "Try it. Even though you're a gecko, I won't—"

Before I could even utter a word, or even think, I was already up in the air! When I looked down, I could see the lizard with his right leg pointed at me. Must've kicked me. Hahahaha! While I was still in the air, I flipped so that I could land on all four legs. Cool! Nobody has ever matched up to my strength before, and a newt of all things! For a moment, I forgot all of my troubles and focused entirely on this strange creature that took every inch of my attention.

"You really forced me!"

The iguana returned back to his original position and flashed me a proud smile. "I guess that's one win for me, right?"

"Let's do it again!"

When he turned his back on me, I knew, I would follow him anywhere. I absolutely want to win over this guy!

"If you want to continue, first look presentable and follow me…"

I took my first steps carefully, but when we were outside, I confidently walked beside him. From now on, I'll follow him—

Just kidding!

Stupid guards and even stupider gecko. Like I care about any of you! Kah kah kah! What a perfect opportunity~ I didn't know what he saw in me, and frankly I don't give a rat's ass. I don't have time to follow a chameleon! Seeing my prize being hauled away by a couple of guards, I quickly sprinted from where I was and snatched the branch away, securing it in my jaws. Before the guards could even know what was happening, I used my secret technique and disappeared from the where I stood in a heartbeat! I didn't stop until I know I had placed a lot of distance between me and the grove. The moment that I can't sense them anymore, I slowed down to an earsplitting halt. I let myself fall down on the mossy forest floor and breathe heavy breaths. Haa haa haa~ Never thought I could get away from that one. It's a good thing the chameleon took me out. If I didn't have something to do, I might've kept my word and followed him everywhere. I couldn't rest knowing that I lost to somebody. Even now, I'm still trembling with excitement from that short spar. But, I have somewhere else to be. Someone's waiting for me. With that in mind, I stood up again. Although I'm tired, I need to press on.

 _As you wish…_

After this turn should be… ah! Here we are~ The entrance to the garden. Heh. What am I doing? Is she even waiting for me— Ah, there she is. Well, she was always full of surprises. She sat where she would always sit when we eat our food. The pond's surface reflected the sun's rays all over the branches of trees, scattering a kaleidoscope of colors that created a somewhat nostalgic, yet beautiful memory that will be printed in my brain, forever. It almost felt like this image of her back turned against me made a rift between us. My brain keeps whispering to me that this was someone I couldn't ever reach. That the way I am now wasn't enough to stay by her side. I shook my head. No, she'd accept me. If it's her, then I would do anything, anything she would ask of me.

I took one step forward, and I found my answer.

"Ban!"

See? I knew she'd recognize me. I slowly moved forward, careful not to give away my injuries. Hey, Elaine, I've brought a gift for you. I dropped the wild berries on the ground and watched her approach me. Sorry, I took so long. You'll forgive me, right?

Oooof!

Heh. Instead of taking the berries, she picked me up and held me close in a soft embrace.

"Ban, you idiot! Where have you been? I've been worried sick when you went missing!" Ah, she's crying. She withdrew her head to look at me and crossed her eyebrows when she saw some bruises and dirt that covered my skin. "You're wounded! And all for… some berries? You're a big idiot, a huge idiot!"

There, there, I'm sorry. I pressed my nose to her face and licked the pristine tears that came rushing down from her golden eyes. She hugged me again and this time, it was tighter than before.

"Don't leave me again, okay?"

I closed my eyes as I rubbed my cheeks against hers.

Yeah, let's stay together.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Hi guys~ Forgive me for not updating quickly... OTL Here's my Christmas gift to you all!

* * *

 _Day 7, Beginnings, to start all over again_

"They're really good!" Elaine exclaimed happily as she popped a few berries inside her mouth. I know, right~ Ha ha ha! Ah. She's crying again! They were only drops at first, then a steady stream of clear water started falling from her cheeks and onto my head. I anxiously pressed my nose against her chin and face. What's wrong? She did say they're good, right? Is it me? I don't understand what's happening! "I'm sorry, Ban. I must look silly~ Hahaha!"

Aaaand she's laughing. What in the world? After rubbing her eyes of the tears, she lied down next to me and raised her hand out to the sky. She was staring at the clouds that passed us by through her little fingers. Her gaze was soft and was filled with sadness and longing.

"It must've been beautiful~ The place where you got those berries. Well, basically anywhere is beautiful than here." She turned to lie on her stomach and began gently caressing my fur. "I wish I could go to places where you've visited too. Wouldn't it be exciting? You and me, travelling the world~"

Heaving a huge sigh, she flopped back to her original position and puffed her cheeks in irritation. "It's all because of my stupid brother! Why won't he let me go outside? I'm already 25 years old! Shouldn't I be mature enough to take care of myself?"

I spewed the water that I've been drinking from my bowl. 25 years old?! B-B-But she looked like she was 10! Haaaaa? It was a very shocking revelation. If I were to convert my age to human years, I would be around 23 years old. She's even older than me! Whaaaaaat—

"I want to be… free."

Elaine… Seeing the determined sparkle in her eyes made me realize something. Ah, now I get it. I finally understood the reason why I can't leave, why I even met her in the first place.

This is destiny's sick game, and I played right into it.

In the past, being alone was my forte, my shield. There's nobody out there who could understand me after all. It was great on my own~ Always was until I met her. Then I did. And now, I know there's something better. Being with her. She accepted me even at my lowest, desperate point. She stood her ground even though I had hurt her and deceived her. She is my light. Honestly, I don't think I deserve her and she'd be better off without me. But now that I had felt this warmth, this kindness from her… there's no way that I'd let that go. I've gone too far to quit now. I want it all. I'm a greedy bastard, I know. It's just that… I think I won't feel this way ever again if I lose her. If I lose her… I couldn't even imagine it. I wouldn't be able to bear it. I forgot everything that I am in the past. She's all that I want. She's all I can see. And if she didn't want me, if she'd disappear… then there'd be nothing out there for me.

Keh. What am I saying? I sound like… a human. In her eyes, I'm just a puny, pathetic fox. But even so, to me, she's everything. If she wants to be free, then I'll grant her that wish. We'll go on a journey together, just the two of us.

 _To the place where dreams are realized…_

An hour past noon had passed. The gentle warm breeze of the southern winds made the leaves of the gigantic trees move in messy harmony and the patches of light they made on the forest floor changes shape as they shifted. They were not the only ones who were stirring about in the usual calm and silent woodland. Down below, two sets of light footprints marked the soil, trailing along a path that was not known to all creatures. One of them is small, and the other is slightly bigger. Leading the tiny excursion is an energetic young fox with fur as white as snow. As he sniffs and scans his surroundings, he occasionally glances over his shoulder to the individual that followed him. Reflected in his crimson eyes was a human girl, no taller than a few feet; petite, fragile. She had yellow hair, fair as the sun, a reminder to him of wheat fields; she also had golden eyes that glowed even in the dark contrast of the forest. The unlikely pair had been walking for an hour now; the fox scouting ahead and waiting for the girl to reach him before scurrying to the next point. Both didn't show any signs of exhaustion, or if they did, it's not apparent in their face. The fox can go on for miles, but he worries most for the girl.

The fox couldn't speak, but she must've felt his apprehension because she gave him an assuring smile. I can still go on, she wanted to tell him, but she kept her silence. If she spoke now, she would've turned back and gave up on what she had decided. What's important now was that she had made the first step forward. Her mind keeps grumbling and whispering to her against this unacceptable, reckless, out-of-the-blue decision; but her heart tells her that she was in the right place, that this fox can grant her the freedom she so craved. It was crazy, unorthodox; to even think that she had entrusted her future in this fox that she had met 6 days ago. But, as she gazed at his crimson eyes, she can see the same determination and yearning that reflected hers. She was drawn to him. The first time they met she thought it was only because she had never seen a white fox before, but as time passed, her heart opened up and began to fill with thoughts of him. She couldn't explain it herself, she only wanted to be with him all the time.

Suddenly the fox stopped walking. He stood in front of a stony wall that was infested with huge, healthy vines that formed a small arc that was only visible to those with sharp eyes. And the fox had the sharpest of them all. He sneaked a peek at the girl first before disappearing into the small opening under the arc, his tail waved at her to follow him. Curious, the girl got on all fours and followed suit. When she had entered the hidden pathway, the vines moved on their own, once again concealing the secret entrance. The pair then traversed in complete darkness for 5 minutes in the tiny cave, not one uttering a word. The girl pursed her lips as her heart skipped several beats. She wasn't scared at all, what she felt was excitement and anxiety. The fox, still concerned for the girl, waved his bushy tail on her face to make his presence known, that he's still with her. The girl smiled at this and giggled as his fur tickled her nose. After a few minutes, the girl's nose perked up. She smelled something foreign. Well, having been cooped up all her life, everything was foreign to her. The breeze that greeted her was salty, yet sweet. When the light at the end of the tunnel sparkled in her eyes, she eagerly scurried towards with the fox in tow until it consumed them entirely.

 _As long as you're with me…_

Uwaaaaah~ I haven't been here for so long. Fairy's Cape. That's what humans call it. A field filled with all kinds of flowers as far as the eye can see. For some unknown reason though, no human has yet to step foot inside this place. They can see the cape from their ships, but when they try to access it through the ground, they can never find it. Humans can't use boats to approach the field either because of the jagged boulders that separated the cape from the sea. Humans are such inquisitive creatures. There's nothing special about this field, except for the flowers that seems to bloom throughout the year. I don't know why they're so taken with the place that they'd use any means necessary to gain passage to this haven. Meh, I don't care about anybody else though~ What's important is I make Elaine happy. As far as I know, human girls like flowers, and what other place is more suited than this~? Not bad for your first adventure, eh, Elaine—?

Ah. She's crying again. Ugh… I've managed to pick up a crybaby. Ahhh~ It can't be helped, huh. That's just how she is. And truthfully, I wouldn't have her any other way. I know these tears are happy ones, and they make her so much beautiful.

"It's the sea…" She whispered as she took baby steps to something I'm guessing she hasn't seen with her own eyes in the past. After a few seconds, she was already running towards it! "It's the sea!"

Before she totally ran off from the cape, I quickly ran to the edge and blocked her way. She stopped abruptly and looked at me curiously. Feeling playful, I crouched down and wagged my tail. With one quick jump, I pushed my entire weight towards Elaine and sent her falling down her back onto the soft bed of flowers. When her golden eyes widened and sparkled in surprise, I hurriedly licked the remaining tears that ran down her cheeks. As I withdrew my snout from her face, I noticed something unusual. Her face was as red as a tomato and her golden eyes lightened in hue. I'm great at reading faces, but nobody had given me this kind of expression before. I wonder what she was thinking right now~

"Thank you, Ban." She surrounded her arms around me and brought me closer to her heart. "Thank you for everything."

Whoa~ You make it seem like it's the end. We have so many places to visit~ There's the town of Bernia. Their ale is getting more popular nowadays. There's also—

"Now that I've seen that there are so many beautiful places outside the walls of that garden, I want to explore them all."

If that's the case then—

"But, I don't want to just disappear from my responsibilities. I don't want to run away. I'll face my brother directly. I want to let him know that I can handle myself, that I can travel on my own."

Elaine's eyes were facing the vast sky, her gaze distant and sure. There was an air of confidence that surrounded her, she actually glowed with it. And I can't help but admire her. Here she was, small, fragile, why it would only take less for someone to crush her tiny little body. However, at the moment, she looked like she holds the world in her little fingers. Elaine… she can do everything if she puts her mind to it. She doesn't need anybody's permission, she can stand up alone.

"Of course, Ban's coming with me too~ We promised didn't we?"

Huh? I didn't realize that there was water streaming down my cheeks. What the hell? I shook them away, but they still kept falling. Was I that sad when I heard her say that she'd be fine on her own? That she never needed me in the first place because I'm just a fox. But, look. She's asking me to come with her. She says it's okay for me to be with her. I never intended to leave her in the first place, but knowing that she wanted me to stay by her side… I…

"GRAAAAAAAAAH!"

It only took a second… but that one second made the tables of fate turn on me.

From the sky, a throng of red monsters appeared and landed with a loud thud on the field, crushing the flowers at their feet. I was frozen at my feet as they stared me down with black lifeless eyes that attempted to devour my spirit. My breathing grew shallow and my brain cried in pain as countless scenarios played in my mind. How do I escape? There were 10 of them that created a circle, trapping me inside. Shit! I shouldn't give them any openings. I can feel their bloodlust slither through my skin like worms that yearned to burrow under my flesh. The hairs on my back stood on its end as I concentrated all of my energy on my hind legs. After a few heartbeats, I was ready. I just need to—

"Ban…"

My pupils narrowed at the sound of her voice. Elaine… How could I forget about her?! How could I just think of running away and leaving her behind? Wasn't I the one who said I'd always stay by her side? In my anger and desperation, I bit on my lower teeth so hard that blood came gushing out. I finally came back to my senses. I was so focused in the danger that I find myself in that I forgot the one thing that mattered in this whole damn world. I'm such a pathetic, worthless animal! I dispelled my secret technique and stood in front of Elaine, snarling and biting at the monster's extremities as they reached out for us. I must protect her at all cost!

At first, they came for me one by one, but as the clock ticked by, they came in groups of two and three. Damn it! Ugh… They're playing with me. I may just be a rag toy in their eyes. But I ain't backing down! I jumped forward and aimed for the closest monster's neck and took a huge chunk out of it. Hah! It went down! Now, onto the next— Aghhhh! One of them punched me in the stomach as I was in midair after I attacked it's comrade. Shit… My wounds are piling up. My vision is getting hazy. If it weren't for this stupid blood that's pouring outta my head, I would've seen their attacks clearly. Fuck. My speed is slowing down. My legs aren't listening to me.

Elaine… Where are you? I can't see anymore… Elaine, you gotta run. I'm no good. Leave me. Elaine, y-you gotta live… Elaine… Elaine…

 _My dearly beloved…_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hi beloved readers, Happy New Year! I'm back again with another update of this ficcie~ Haaaa... I really need to step up my game and write a lot again. Motivate me plezzzz... 8DDDD Hope you enjoy! Read and review~

* * *

Elaine… Elaine… My narrowed eyes roamed the vast paradise that only existed in my dreams. I have everything that I want here, everything that I could only think of having. But, why? Why is she not here? She has to be here. I ran and ran, but there was no sign of her, not even a strand of her golden hair. My legs began to weaken. The world started to close on me. I fell down, with my hands and knees on the ground. I faced the dirt and noticed drops of water that fell slowly from me, forming a small puddle on the earth. I'm so… So sorry… Elaine…

It was the first time that I felt so… helpless. So fundamentally weak and insignificant. I was full of myself, confident to the point that I perceived myself to be invincible. I'm just a fox. I can't protect anybody. What was I even thinking? How could I even consider staying by her side?

"Hey… Wake up."

My eyes widened in surprise when the words registered in my ears. Elaine! She's here~ Elaine! Where are you? I quickly turned my head to all directions in search for the head that would always remind me of wheat fields. She's not here… Wait, maybe she's calling me in the real world. All I need is to wake up, and I'll see her again! Ugh— I suddenly felt something constricting my chest. Was she hugging me on the outside? Ahhh~ There, there, I'll be out in a second— Agh! The grip suddenly got tighter. It was so tight, the air in my lungs forcefully escaped through my mouth. Elaine, stop, you're killing me here. Ha ha ha!

"Wake up, dumbass!"

Dumbass? Elaine would never say such a thing! Unbridled rage pulled me out of my dreamland and I find myself in the darkness of reality. When I looked around for the one who called me, I noticed that I was inside a deep and spacious cavern, the likes of which was home to maybe a few executions. The faint scent of blood made my nose twitch.

"Over here."

I turned to the voice that had spoken and what I found made my eyeballs almost jump out from their sockets. It's the lizard! Illuminated by fireflies who were dancing about, the newt was staring me gravely at first, but then flashed a confident grin.

"Yo, so we meet again. It's okay Dia—uhh, Matrona, you can release him now."

Matrona? What's he blabbering about? My fur stood on one end when I felt something slithering underneath me. I heard an annoyed 'hmph' out of nowhere and suddenly my chest began to grow lighter. The fireflies that passed me by gave light to the thing that almost squeezed the life out of my body. Aaaand my eyes grew larger still. A snake! A huge-ass snake!

"Really, cap'n, we should've left him in that cape. He's of no use to us anyway~" The snake hissed as it glided towards the newt.

The lizard patted the snake's head. "Come, come, Matrona. We need him." He turned to me now. "So, how about it? You did promise to follow me, right?"

I growled under my breath as I struggled to get on my feet. "I have no time for geckos and oversized worms!"

I need to go back to Elaine. She needs me. When I limped towards the exit, the lizard spoke again.

"It's no use going back. The girl you were with was taken by human knights."

My bloodshot eyes turned to glare at the lizard. "What did you say?"

"After you fainted, a group of humans saved the girl before she was made into mincemeat by the monsters. The humans would've made you into a fur coat too if I didn't pass through and took you with me. You're heavy, by the way."

I turned my gaze away from the lizard and onto the darkness. I hate to admit it. The frustration is boiling within me and I felt like I could burst any moment. I wanted to scream, shout, feel excruciating pain. No matter how severe my punishment is for my sin, I would've gladly accepted it. If that's the only way that I could see her again, I would've accepted anything.

"Honestly though, there was not a thing one person could've done that time. Those beasts are demons that came from another dimension. Even if you're strong, their strength and numbers could easily overpower yours and they wouldn't even bat an eye when they kill you."

Demons? Humans? I don't give a fuck! No matter what atrocity stands before me, I won't back down! I have to go back to Elaine. She needs me. Elaine… Elaine… I started to move again, but after a few steps, my knees buckled. Eh? What's wrong with me? I remained steadfast. There's no stopping me from getting out of this forsaken hell-hole! Even though I said that, when I stepped one foot forward, my entire body abruptly fell to the ground. Move! I ordered my extremities, but they won't listen. Dammit! I gritted my teeth so hard blood began soiling my gums. I must go back… I need to go back! Ugh… I began squirming my whole body just to move forward. Pathetic. Worthless.

I stopped moving when the lizard stood in front of me. When he knelt down on one knee, I spitefully turned the other cheek.

"You've been out for two days. In your current condition, would you say you're strong enough to protect anybody? Or this person you're mumbling in your sleep?" Keh! I snorted in derision, but every word he said was true. I am… weak. "You're strong, you know. I watched you all this time. With proper guidance, you'll grow. So, how about it? If you come with me, you can gain more and learn more. Learn how to be stronger than your present self."

When I returned my gaze to him, the lizard was smiling from ear-to-ear and his padded hand was outstretched to me. Hmph! As if he could even pull my entire body up.

"Do what you want," I replied simply.

"Hahaha! That's the spirit!" And with one quick tug, he miraculously pulled me forward, allowing me to stand on all fours. "My name is Me-Meliodafu! What's yours?"

"Ba—" I thought for a second. Should I tell him my real name? Oh, screw it. "—an."

"Very good! Now, Ba—an…" The lizard patted my fur, proudly, and waved his tiny fingers to the darkness, at which moment, the fireflies simultaneously gave light to the dark cavern, revealing other animals that were hiding behind the shadows. "Welcome to the Seven Deadly Sins."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hi guys! I'm sorry for the looong update~ Anyway, here's the second to the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy! Read 'til the end~ :D

* * *

Seven Deadly Sins.

What a fancy-ass name for a bunch of wild animals. I've travelled with them for weeks now, and lemme tell you, they're the strangest ones of their kind. Their brains are full of loose screws! Kah kah kah! Who am I to judge though? I'm not really the meek, tamed type either. It particularly bothers me that they picked a newt for a leader. I mean, look at him. With one swipe of my claw, I could rip his body to shreds. But, the others act as if they worship the very ground the lizard steps on. It's really weird! That was me, at first. As time went on, I began to see a different side of this iguana.

Cap'n… I've began calling him. He's really something. I don't know what kind of black magic this lizard possesses, but he can do things that lizards can't normally do! He's way, waaay too strong for a gecko! In fact, all of them have different skills that separate themselves from their kind~

During the weeks that I travelled with him, our numbers increased. At first, it was just me, the amphibian and the snake; then, three more animals joined us. There's this crimson-colored boar called Merwyn, a little kid named Goather, and a scrawny, sickly lion known as Iskanor. If you think about it, we're only missing one more member before the Seven Sins are complete! I don't know what happened to the original member I was filling in for, and I never bothered to ask because we were so busy looking for the other Sins and having mini adventures along the way. Since we're almost complete, I did find the time to ask Cap'n of the member who was supposed to be in my place, but he said to forget about it. Huh— Not that I care though.

In the morning, we would go through different cities, towns and forests in search for the other Sins; at dusk, we would rest in some secluded cave, or a long since abandoned home or shelter. And each night, I would dream of her. Her back was always turned towards me, cold and distant. It didn't matter. For as long as I can still see her, talk to her, know that somehow she's still with me, then that would be enough. Until I could finally be stronger than what I was before, it's enough.

"Rise and shine, Ba—an!"

I shook my head and snorted at the tiny gecko. "It's just Ban, Cap'n~ Now, what unfortunate city should we visit again today?"

"Hehehe~ You should be pleased Ban. We're visiting Bernia! You love their ale, right~?"

"Fuwaaaaa~ Cap'nnnnnn!" We began our ritual of clapping our palms together in excitement. After a series of ground-shaking actions, we fell down on the forest floor and arm-wrestled our limbs off. With one decisive move, I finally won our 98th round of random competitions~ Kah kah kah! This is sooo fuuuuuuuuun~ I never thought I'd enjoy myself in their company. It's the first time for me to be in a group and I wish I had known them sooner. Sure, we had our differences, but we always had each other's backs. No matter how we fight and squabble, we always end up forgiving each other. "Ya really know how to tickly my fancy~"

"Well, isn't that normal?" I looked at the newt and my eyes slightly widened as he gave me an unsettlingly familiar smile. "We're best friends after all."

I was taken aback for a second. Best… friends? I've only known the lizard for a couple of weeks and our relationship changed that much? Warmth suddenly filled my cheeks and I quickly averted my gaze to the direction of our next destination. "W-What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

As we sprinted across the valleys and mountains on the way to Bernia, Cap'n filled me in on the next mission.

"There's a den of thieves hidden somewhere in Bernia, and they have a dungeon filled with treasures that we are going to take."

I was about to ask what use human currency would be to a bunch of woodland animals when the Cap'n gave a finger gesture to spread out. I clicked my tongue and grumbled before sprinting off to a random direction. Keh! I don't have any use for riches that humans would kill for, and I don't understand the reason why Cap'n would risk the lives of his companions just to get those. When I looked at the other's faces for any sign of dissent, there was none. They must have known Cap'n for so long to blindly follow whatever order he makes—no matter how stupid it may be. Well I wouldn't risk my hide for some fancy trinket, I'll just leave it to the others to find whatever Cap'n wants and they can find me drunk as hell at some shady pub. Keh keh keh!

I stopped thinking when I caught wind of a very sweet smelling—Bernia Ale! I swiftly ran onwards, letting the scent lead me to the back of a busy inn. My eyes twinkled in delight as a bunch of neatly stacked barrels greeted my thirsty soul. Ahhh~

After drinking my fill, I collapsed beside the barrels, making sure I was well-hidden in the shadows. I wouldn't want any commotion hinder my team's search for those treasures. But, maaaaan~ That was some ale! I can sleep soundly right now~ I'm in heaveeeeeeen~~~~

"How was your trip up north?"

"Not a sign yet. I think I was duped with the location of the horn. It ain't in Liones."

"Really? I thought if you wished hard the pathway would appear."

"Heh! I almost got hemorrhoids for wishing so hard. I think the legend's a joke."

"Well, you'll never know. It's this kind of world we live in. A wish-granting horn may just be as genuine as magic."

My ears perked up. After I heard the magical words 'wish-granting horn', I immediately went back to my fully functioning senses. My mission and even my team disappeared completely from my mind as I dashed towards the direction that I've discovered from the men inside the pub. It never even occurred to me that it might just be a joke. All I know, all I really cared about was now is my chance to change. I can be human! My heart was thumping loudly against my chest as I was nearing the woodlands of the kingdom of Liones. It should be here… It must be! I slowed down to a jog as the shadows of the trees sheltered my body. I heightened my senses: my nose up in the air, flaring; my ears twitching, searching for some sound; my tongue tasting the surroundings. There was nothing special in this forest and that's when I realized that I should've done more research first before heading here. But… This is a wish-granting horn we're talking about! This is my chance… my only chance! Even if there's no possibility, I want to try everything. I'll do everything…

 _Would you really?_

My pupils narrowed when a woman's voice suddenly rang in my ears. It only took a blink when I found myself teleported to an underground dungeon I guessed was a few kilometers from the surface. It was a dark chamber with a few torches giving off faint light which illuminated a huge, cylindrical cone that was situated in the heart of the cavern. My eyes shone as I take in the only thing that could grant my only desire.

So, this is wish-granting relic, the Horn of Cernunos. The relic used to communicate with the goddess clan. I've heard humans and animals alike talk about this particular legend during my travels, but I never really gave it any particular attention. Back then, I was content with what I had, what I am.

I took a step forward and with a loud voice, bellowed, "Hey! Goddesses, or whatever you are, can you hear me? Hello?"

No response. Must've shouted too loudly. I softened my voice a little.

"Hey… If you can hear me, turn me into human. I'll do anything you want, so please turn me into a human."

Not a stir. "A… Ahhhh~? Hey! Can you hear me?" I sighed hard. "Yeahhh… No way, it'd be that easy huh?" I lowered my head as if I had been defeated, but after a few seconds, I raised my eyes to the horn and bared my fangs. "I ain't backing down, now that I've come this far. I heard you say something earlier so don't play deaf, I know you're there! I can't just give up so easily. There's something I must do!"

 _Yes… There is something you must do. And you have the ability to do it…_

Alarmed, I looked around for any signs of the so-called goddesses. "Show yourselves! Where are you talking from?!"

 _Sadly, that is not possible at the moment because we lost our power in the ancient war. It will take some time before we can regain our physical forms. However, turning you into human is not difficult at all._

I relaxed my stance and stepped forward. I was relieved at their response, but… I felt something was off. This positive answer is too good to be true. "I'm the one asking for the wish and all… but, heh! Do the goddesses grant every wish thrown at them so easily? Will you really turn me into a human at the drop of a hat?"

 _No, in exchange, you will be given a mission. Once you have completed your quest, we will grant your fondest wish._

I shrugged. Knew there was a catch. But no matter, whatever it is, I'll make sure I'll see it through. Everything is at stake here. Now that I've got this chance, there's no way in hell I'd let it pass. "Gotchaaaa~ I'll do whatever you want."

 _You must kill a certain man._

My eyebrows furrowed at this. No searching for lost souls, saving innocents? Doing good things? Ain't that what goddesses are supposed to do? "Kill? For someone who claims to be a goddess, that's an awfully grim request."

 _Perhaps so. However, this is not something desired by only us, the goddess clan. Rather, it will benefit the harmony between all._

"What does that mean?"

 _Will you accept the mission?_

Veins started to protrude on my face as the seconds ticked by. Can't these people get a clue and hurry up already? I don't have all day! "I already told you. I'll do whatever you want. Sooo… Who do I kill?"

 _He currently goes by this name… The Dragon's Sin of Wrath of the Seven Deadly Sins._

My heart started to race, my breathing erratic.

 _Meliodas. He is the soul you must extinguish._

No…


End file.
